Mourning
by Potterfan89
Summary: COMPLETE the Torchwood team is mourning over Tosh and Owen right? wrong they are doing it wrong and things start to crumble. It takes the help of Captain John and the 'new age geek' to get them back on track. Jack/Ianto Chapter 10 up
1. coping

**Disclaimer: i don't own Torchwood, but it is my birthday soon so can i please get Ianto?**

**A/N: I'm Back with yet another Jack/Ianto fic! this also has Gwen/Rhys. Not Gwen/Jack! This is set almost three months after 'exit wound' and this chapter is about how they are coping. Rating for language. Please let me know what you think, reviews make me happy also i am thinking about adding some slash in latter chapters but i am not sure so your opinions are more than welcome! ENJOY!**

**Coping**

Torchwood three has been through a lot since its foundation, and the last two years are no exception. In the past two years they; lost Suzie Costello and gained Gwen Cooper, found psychotic cannibalistic humans in the Welsh countryside, dealt with a half-converted Cyberman girlfriend, met a strange man named Bilius Manger and his pet from out of the darkness, got Suzie back nearly lost Gwen then lost Suzie again, Jack flew away in a blue box, they met the homicidal Captain John Hart, lost forty-eight hours worth of memories, sent a soldier back to the first world was, Owen died and then he came back again, Gwen got pregnant by being bitten by a shape-shifting alien and that's not even half of what they deal with and what they have been through. After all of that and more nothing affected them more that Gray, Jacks long since lost little brother.

Gray was responsible for blowing up half of Cardiff (by way of Captain John), burying Jack alive and leaving him there for almost two thousand years and the deaths of Toshiko Sato and Doctor Owen Harper.

Two and a half months pass, Cardiff is re-building itself from the terrorist attack that killed so many (Ianto had created this cover story), but Torchwood three is still in mourning. Most psychologists will say that you need to mourn in order to heal, but not like this. Gwen was distracting herself by making lists of everything her baby is going to need (she found out she was pregnant a month earlier). Jack had broken up with Ianto mere days afterwards, he told himself it was because he couldn't bare seeing Ianto go the same way, but it was a lie. And Ianto put on his normal cool and professional persona but was in reality he was in complete denial about everything and would fall apart if he thought no one was watching.

Jack was still to hire a new technological genius and a new medic, he couldn't bare the thought of doing it, the idea of replacing Toshiko and Owen depressed him completely. Luckily, so far there had been no dire need. Toshiko had taught Ianto enough so he could at least keep up the security defences and an eye on the rift. Jack and Gwen knew enough to split all of the medical duties. Also the rift itself had been quiet since that night, almost like it was in mourning as well.

Another major change to Torchwood tree was the fact that Captain John Hart was spending an awful lot of time hanging around the hub. He had told Jack the night Toshiko and Owen died that he was going to stick around and get to know Earth a bit more. Jack, Ianto and Gwen would not admit it but they actually liked having John around. He served as a fantastic distraction that they all sorely needed. Even though Captain John wasn't technically a Torchwood team member, he came in every day and helped out (usually being more of a hindrance than an actual help).

It was a cold night and inside the Hub Captain Jack was left by himself yet again. He was sitting in his office trying to fill out reports but he couldn't concentrate, he missed Ianto. His memories took over and they took him to a happier time, where he and Ianto would sit up talking late into the night or lying in bed together basking in each others warmth. Jack picked up his phone, dialled half of Ianto's number and hung up. He broke up for him for a reason and he needed to remember it.

"You miss him." Jack jumped straight for his gun, before he realised that John was standing in the door way.

"Fuck John, make some noise when you walk," Jack said putting his gun down.

"I dropped three mugs on my way up here. Eye-candy is going to kill me for that" said John "And you're avoiding the point"

"And what is the point? Enlighten me." Jack said

"The point is; you miss him."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Jack turned his attention to the paper around his desk.

"Ianto, you miss him, so call him."

"I saw him just four hours ago."

"Don't give me that garbage Jack. What the fuck is going on with you? You have actually given up! Owen and Toshiko died but everyone else is still here! Go to Ianto do whatever it is you two do and then come back and get on with your life."

"Please Jon, don't tip toe get straight to the point." Jacks voice was dripping in sarcasm.

"Jack get of your immortal arse, and go get what you want!'

"Where do you get off telling me what to do? God John what are you even doing here? You said you wanted to see Earth not just Cardiff!"

"Please, if I wasn't here you all would have been swallowed up by your own denial."

Jack couldn't remember when he stood up, but he wasn't about to sit back down, he was way too wired. "OK fine, you're keeping us busy, but what do you care if me and Ianto get back together?"

"You and Ianto had something special, I don't want to get all soppy and boring but you love him. More that you did me or anybody else so go and get him."

"I can't!"

"Why not?"

"He deserved so much more than what I can give him. He deserves someone he can grow old with, someone he can have a normal life with."

"That's crap Jack. First Ianto works for Torchwood, he is NEVER going to have a normal life and odds are he won't have a chance to grow old. And second, that's not what you broke up with him. You broke up with him because you want to distance yourself enough so it won't hurt so much when he dies. That and you don't know why he's with you in the first place."

"Wake-up John, he's not with me."

"That's only because you tried to be noble and protect both of you from being hurt. And the result? You're both miserable."

"He's what?" Jack felt himself fall back into his seat.

"He's miserable Jack, just like you. He hides it like a pro, I'll give him that. But as soon as he thinks no one is watching, he falls apart. He's hurting, just like you."

Jack was completely speechless; he was shocked to the core. He fixed his eyes on his desk, he had failed, all he wanted was for Ianto to be happy and he was miserable.

Ianto was in his bath tub alone in his flat, he was holding a glass of wine in one hand and a photo in the other. The photo was of Jack and himself in Jacks office, Ianto was topless and Jack was completely naked, sitting on Ianto's lap. Ianto closed his eyes and let himself remember the night it was taken.

_Ianto was being tickled relentlessly by Jack, in the space Jack liked to call a room. Jacks phone started to ring up in his office. Ianto tried to brake away from Jack to answer it, but Jack wasn't letting go. Jack was tugging at Ianto's shirt, in one swift movement Ianto lost his shirt and ascended the ladder._

_Ianto missed the phone by a second but was silently pleased because the answering machine played the voice of a very harassed sounding prime minister._

_Ianto didn't go back down, he merely sat back in the chair and waited. He knew Jack would come looking, they had been fully clothed for eighteen hours straight, and Jack was getting frustrated. Very suddenly Ianto found a very naked Jack on his lap, devouring his mouth. When the y pulled apart panting Jack turned their faces and took a photo._

"_What did you do that for?" Ianto hated photos and he didn't like to think of the awkward conversations that would arise if his mum found this particular one._

"_You are truly beautiful." Jack said, kissing Ianto softly._

"_You really are corny sometimes." Said Ianto laughing and returning Jacks kiss_

Tears started to fall for Jack for the first time they had broken up. The pain cut deep as he remembered the night the photo was taken. Now it was over, something that barely had a chance to begin. He was alone again normally when he was upset about how things were between him and Jack he would call Toshiko. Now he couldn't even call her, to hear her friendly words of wisdom.

Ianto threw his full wine glass across the room and let it shatter against the wall. He couldn't stand the fact that Jack could still have this affect on him. He didn't want to care anymore, he wanted to hate Jack, but he couldn't. Jack had left him and he needed to remember that.

Gwen was alone in her and Rhys' new flat (they found a new one a soon as she had found out she was pregnant). Rhys had gone out to get dinner leaving Gwen to unpack the last box. Gwen wasn't unpacking though, she was cleaning. She always cleaned now even when everything was spotless she would clean it again. She did this because it world distract her from thoughts of Owen and Toshiko.

She was cleaning at the moment because while unpacking she found a birthday card that Owen had given her. He never did anything like that but he gave her this card when she walked in that day. He got really sentimental after he died.

"Love, I got Chinese, can you get some …" Rhys walked in holding two plastic bags, which he dropped when he daw Gwen on the floor. She had a soapy bucket and a toothbrush and she was scrubbing the floor.

"What happened?" Rhys bent down next to her and put his arm around her. "Come to the couch." Gwen resisted being led away at first, but eventually she let herself be picked up.

Gwen curled up into Rhys' chest and sobbed hard. "I know its hard now, but it will get easier." Said Rhys "I promise"

Mere streets away from Gwen's flat, a young man is sitting at his computer. His face was broken into a face-splitting smile.

"Finally, I can't believe it, I found Torchwood."

**Please don't hate me for Jack and Ianto! i love them, i really do! when i said before that i want Ianto i meant the both of them. I would go into detail but then i would have to raise the rating!  
Please Review!**


	2. photos

**Disclaimer:- I do not own Torchwood I do however own the creepy guy that popped up at the end of the last chapter.**

**A/N:- this was originally going to be the last chapter but then I got a really good idea for Jack/Ianto and it need this chapter to be here. The reviews have been FANTASTIC please keep them coming! I love you all! ENJOY!**

**Photos**

Music was playing softly inside an inner Cardiff flat, though the owner wasn't paying much attention to it. Ianto Jones was sitting on his sofa, trying to ignore whoever was knocking at his door. He didn't want company and he was busy going through a box of photos he kept in the bottom of his cupboard. The photos were of Torchwood, not cold emotionless photos of the countless aliens they encounted, but group shots, evidence of happier times.

Ianto couldn't believe how many there were, he never thought Torchwood was capable of such happy memories. What was the most surprising however; was that most of the photos were of him and Jack. They were absolute, undeniable proof that at one stage they really were truly happy. Ianto had no idea how he should feel about this.

Ianto couldn't ponder this in too much depth though; he was finding it a lot more difficult to ignore who was at his door. He was getting annoyed because it was incredibly late and he would normally be asleep by now. Not only that, Ianto was certain that if he didn't answer it soon, he would be minus a door. This person, whoever they were, was impeccably rude.

Ianto walked to the door, before he opened it he said; "Do you have ANY idea what time it is?" Ianto yanked his door open, ready to yell at whoever was on the other side. All thoughts of aggression however were replaced by shock and confusion. Standing on his door step was the form of Captain Jack Harkness.

Ianto just stood in the door way and watched Jack watching him. He couldn't believe this man was just standing there. Ianto thought his voice had left his body, so was therefore surprised to hear himself say "Jack, what are you doing here?" he shook himself back into reality and added "Is it the rift? Should I get my coat?"

"No Ianto, it's not the rift."Jack said, dropping his gaze. Ianto could hardly recognise the man in front of him. Jack wasn't smiling, his eyes didn't sparkle and he was almost looking his real age. "I wanted … I needed to see you."

"You've seen me, now what?" Ianto could feel himself getting angry.

"Can I come in?"

Ianto reluctantly stepped away and walked into his lounge room, leaving Jack at his door step. Jack took the fact that Ianto didn't shut the door as permission to enter.

"Why are you here Jack?" Ianto's voice was a forced calm. He had none of his usual witty and professional manner. He seemed to be using all of his will power to not to shoot Jack dead, and make sure it stuck.

"I told you, I needed to see you." Jack walked right up behind Ianto and put a hand on his shoulder. "I've missed you."

Ianto turned around and gave Jack a look that showed just how insulted he was. "You can't be fucking serious."

Jack had been expecting this reaction "I'm so sorry Yan, I need you."

Before Jack knew what was happening Ianto had punched him square in the jaw. "I can't fucking believe you Jack! You walk into my home in the middle night, you are so bloody lucky I didn't shoot you by the way. You have barely spoken to me in almost three months and now you're telling me you need me and that you miss me. What the fuck went through your head to make you think I would be OK with that?" Ianto was yelling and staring daggers at Jack. "What did you honestly expect me to do?"

Jack looked straight into Ianto's eyes, tears were threatening to fall. He was expecting Ianto to be angry but he could never have pre pared himself for the pain in the young mans eyes, the pain that Jack himself had caused. Jack stayed silent and waited for Ianto to yell again.

The fact that jack was silent and not angry frustrated Ianto more. He needed anger now; he needed to feel something other than pain. He needed to make Jack angry so he would leave. He couldn't let Jack do this to him, not again.

"For fucks sake Jack, you left me! You left me, not the other way around!" Ianto was starting to sound hysterical. "Do you know what makes it worse? It wasn't the first time! Just like last time I needed you and you weren't there! Last time you were dead for almost a week, then you came back again. I needed you to tell me that it was OK, but no you left! And this time I need you to hold me and tell me that we can get through this, but no you left AGAIN! I was there for you EVERY time you needed me and for the first time I needed you to be there for me and you weren't! I wake up in the middle of the night screaming and you're not there!"

The tears in Jacks eyes were streaming, each one representing the truths that Ianto spoke. Jack was surprised to see that he wasn't the only one crying. Ianto's eyes were falling; three months worth of repressed emotion were finally being released.

"I am so sorry Ianto, I really am." Jacks made to step forward towards Ianto but Ianto stepped away.

"Just tell me why Jack."

"I was scared; I don't want to lose you too. I thought that if I didn't care about you then when I do lose you it wouldn't hurt. But it didn't work, I can't stop caring and it always hurts."

"You're not the only one that hurts Jack." Ianto's voice was a croaky whisper.

"I know" Jack took Ianto hands and gave him a look that said; 'Please for give me'

"Just answer me this question Jack." Ianto said, him and Jack were standing so close that their noses were almost touching.

"Anything." Answered Jack.

"The next time the doctor comes back or someone else dies or if you get the chance to go home, how can I know you won't leave me again?"

Jack looked like he wanted to avoid this question, but he knew Ianto needed reassurance. "I spent almost one hundred and fifty years waiting for the doctor. I needed to know what was wrong with me and if he could fix it. He can't and after what I saw I don't want him too. He asked me to travel with him again and I said no. I wasn't lying when I said I came back for you.

"I have seen so many people die in my life and I became numb to all types of emotion. You taught me to care again and knowing how to care also means you know how to hurt. I'm hurting and now I know what its like to hurt without you, I never want to know that feeling again.

"And I won't go home because I am home and there's no place like it. Aside from all of that, I need you to trust in the fact that you can trust me"

"Jack I have never asked for any kind of commitment from you, all I have ever wanted was to be happy with you in whatever way possible. But I'm scared that because I don't want that or that I have never asked for that, the next time someone tries to separate us you're going to leave."

"Ianto, I can't promise that someone isn't going to try and do just that. But for right now we are here, alone, alive, lost and we both care so deeply for each other. I don't know where we will be in five, ten, fifteen years, but I promise you this; there is no where else I would rather be." Jack said closing the gap between them.

This kiss was fuelled by raw emotion, so much so that they were both reduced to tears again. As there lips parted, Ianto said in barely a whisper "I love you." As soon as he said this however Ianto wanted nothing more than to become a piece of furniture. "I mean … um … arr"

Jack placed a soft kiss on Ianto's mouth to silence him. "I love you too Yan. Oh god, I love you so much"

Ianto and Jack kissed again as they broke apart Ianto was wearing his first smile true in almost three months. But this happiness was short lived, because as quickly as it came it disappeared and in its wake it left a sudden sad realisation.

"What's wrong?" jack said, genuinely concerned with Ianto's sudden emotional change.

"This is actually happening isn't it?"

"What?" Jack couldn't help but think that Ianto had changed his mind about the two of them already.

"This Jack," Ianto walked over to his coffee table and picked up a photo of Toshiko and Owen. "I can't deny it anymore can I?" they're not coming back are they?"

Jack pulled Ianto close and said "I'm so sorry, they can't"

"I can't do this Jack" Ianto was shaking and tears were falling again.

Jack had only seen Ianto lose control like this once and that was because of Lisa. Usually Ianto hid his true emotions, almost as well as Jack hid his. Even though Ianto was hurting, Jack was glad that he felt comfortable enough to express his true emotions, "Shhh, yes you can, of course you can. And you're not alone in doing it; me and Gwen are as well. And I will be there whenever you need me."

Jack led Ianto over to the sofa and let the young man cry into his shoulder. Ianto had calmed down again, he was about to start performing unholy acts to Jacks left ear lobe when someone started knocking at his door.

"Expecting someone?" Jack said.

Ianto shook his head and said; "No, it's probably my other boss coming to declare their undying love for me."

"OK, well don't be long."

Ianto left jack on the sofa while he got rid of whoever was at the door. Jack found himself going through all of the photos. He could hardly believe how many there were. He started to study a photo of himself, Ianto, Owen, Toshiko and Suzie. It was taken about a week before Suzie committed suicide. Back when the Hub was full of so many lies and so much betrayal.

Jack felt his heart lift when he heard Ianto's foot steps as he re-entered the room. He was shocked to see that he wasn't alone; Ianto had his arm around Gwen who looked like she had been crying for hours.

Gwen looked just as shocked as Jack felt. "I'm so sorry, I should have called, I should leave. I didn't realise you two were …"

"Don't be stupid Gwen, come sit." Ianto led Gwen over to the sofa.

Jack and Gwen sat on either side of Ianto in uncomfortable silence, which only got worse as the minutes rolled on. This never happened between the three of them and on the off chance an uncomfortable silence did arise, Owen would say something sarcastic and idiotic to break it. It was completely understandable that they would feel awkward around each other; they hadn't spoken about their personal feelings or even outside Torchwood in almost three months.

Ianto spoke first "I need a drink."

When Ianto returned with three glasses of wine, Gwen was picking lose cotton off her clothes and Jack was literally twiddling his thumbs. Ianto put a glass in front of each of them.

"No I really shouldn't" Gwen said with one hand on her stomach.

"Doctors say a glass of wine a week is good for pregnant women." Ianto said simply before settling down again.

Gwen silently agreed. The cold white grape fluid was smooth and fruity and it made the environment slightly more comfortable.

Gwen picked up the closest photo to her she started to giggle, loudly. Upon receiving puzzled looks from both Jack and Ianto, she passed it over. It was a photo of Toshiko, Owen and themselves covered in green goo, it had been taken shortly after a disastrous weevil hunt. The three were giggling uncontrollably and it wasn't long until it was fits of hysterical laughter.

Laughter filled the inner Cardiff flat, it had not heard such joy in so long. As thanks it became warm and welcoming, almost like a home.

When the laughter eased, Jack and Gwen rested their heads on Ianto's shoulders, they were grinning widely. Sometimes laughter really was the best medicine. They fell asleep happy for the first time in almost three months.

Mean while half way across the city a young man is in bed asleep, with every intention of waking up and entering a top secret government organisation.

**So what did you think? Let me know they always make me smile! See Gwen can be a good person, she doesn't have to be stealing Jack (hint, hint BBC)**


	3. Back to normal Almost

**Disclaimer: Ordinary boring stuff, I don't own Torchwood. I do however own the creepy kid.  
A/N: ok so please bare with me with this chapter, I think it needed to be put in as a morning after healing thing so there isn't much of a plot mover but it is an important team building chapter.  
****Summary: 'The Next Morning' everything seems to be going back to normal. Jack and Ianto are back together and things are no longer awkward with the team. But they get a visitor that may threaten this normalcy.**

**Back to normal … Almost**

When Ianto woke the next morning, it took him several minutes to remember why he was on the couch. He was extremely happy when he looked down and saw that last night was not a dream. Jack had his head on Ianto's lap and was hugging his waist. Ianto couldn't help but smile as he watched Jacks nostrils flair as he breathed deeply. No matter what jack said about not ever sleeping, Ianto was seeing the complete contrary. Ianto started running his hands through Jacks hair, he missed that feeling. It was always surprisingly smooth, silky and smelling of fresh apricots.

"You know I am in the perfect position to make that smile of yours permanent." Jack said with a mischievous grin.

"Wow, I think this is a sign of the apocalypse. It took you five hours to make an inappropriate pass at me." Ianto said in a sleepy slur.

"How is it inappropriate?" Jack said, genuinely intrigued.

Ianto moved his hand to the right, making Jack turn his head to where Gwen was lying in a ball next to Ianto.

"I address my question to you again Mr Jones; 'how is it inappropriate?'"

"Up you get Harkness." Grunted Ianto, he was tired and needed coffee.

"Make me." Said Jack with a grin.

"You really are a child."

"If I'm a child Jones, you know what that makes you don't you."

"Jack get off." Ianto bucked his hips.

"I plan too."

"Jack I just woke up and I'm in dire need of a coffee." Ianto closed his eyes in frustration.

Jack merely smiled and ignored Ianto's pleas and used his teeth to undo the fly of Ianto's pants.

Ianto rolled his eyes he knew if he didn't stop Jack soon, Gwen would be getting a nasty shock when she woke. "I'll get Gwen to make coffee."

This had the exactly the effect Ianto was hoping for, Jack jumped straight off the sofa. Ianto stood up slowly he stretched and made a weird noise, somewhere between a yawn and a grunt before walking to his kitchen.

Ianto somehow made his way around his small kitchen with half-closed eyes. He got the supplies he would need to make two coffees and a herbal tea. He was in the middle of frothing the milk with his top-of-the-range coffee machine when he felt two strong arms slide around his waist, and a chin on his shoulder.

"You're hips move in the most delicious was when you do that." Said Jack "I've missed it."

"I've missed you." Ianto said, sinking deeply into Jacks chest as he continued to make the beverages.

"I've missed you too. And do want to know something else?"

"What?" Ianto said as he started to add the milk to the coffees.

"I love you."

"Why do I get the feeling that you're talking to the coffee and not me?"

"Well it is 6 am Jones." Said Jack, smiling into Ianto's neck.

"You are so lucky I am too tired to throw these coffees at you." Ianto said as he started to make Gwen's herbal tea.

Jack started an attack on Ianto's neck. "You wouldn't do that to me."

"Why is that?"

"Because you love me."

"That's completely beside the point." Ianto said, pulling away from Jack as he finished the tea and put the utensils in the sink.

Ianto reached out for the coffee's but was stopped by Jacks hand on his wrist. Ianto found himself being pinned to the cupboard, with Jacks tongue in his mouth. It was hard, fast and fun, just like it once was between the. "You're such a tease Jones." Jack panted when they parted.

"You love it Harkness." Ianto flipped them around so that he had control over the situation. Ianto started performing the unholy acts to Jacks left ear lobe that he wanted to do last night.

"God Ianto I love you."

"OH GOD!" exclaimed Gwen who immediately started giggling.

Ianto blushed brightly and handed Gwen her tea who gave Jack and Ianto's coffees a look of complete envy.

"I guess I'm going to have to learn to knock again." Said Gwen sipping her coffee.

It was a pretty average morning after that. After their coffees and tea Ianto made another round for them while Jack cooked a breakfast of bacon and eggs, Jack was then sent to the shop after he burnt it all to a black crisp. Ianto took full advantage of Jacks absence to shower and change (he knew full well that if Jack were here he would need a second shower), while Gwen watched the morning news.

Ianto settled down next to Gwen, they were both holding steaming mugs.

"So Ianto," Gwen said during a commercial break.

"Yes Gwen?"

"Did I hear Jack say 'I love you'?"

Ianto merely smiled and continued to watch the commercial that had a highly irritating jingle.

"Oh that's adorable Ianto." Said Gwen in a very annoying high pitched voice. "But in all seriousness, how do you feel about that?"

Ianto took a deep breath and said; "Honestly, I don't know Gwen. I love him I know that much. But he's Jack you never know what he's really thinking. And whenever I'm around him I don't know what I'm really feeling, but as soon as he isn't with me I want him back."

"Ianto you need to stop thinking, Jack isn't logical, he's impossible. So I think you should jump in and see where it takes you. Screw the consequences."

"And if he leaves again?"

"Then the two of you had a fantastic time together. Sometimes love really is enough."

Ianto gave Gwen a small genuine smile; she really did speak a lot of sense sometimes. The man himself, jack, walked in at that moment carrying a bag of croissants.

"Honey I'm home." Jack called, then added; "God I hope I never say that again." Jack looked utterly disappointed to see Ianto dressed.

They and drank more coffee (Gwen was left with tea) together, while Jack told them one of his anecdotes that they didn't know whether to believe or not.

"so you're expecting us to believe," said Ianto "that during the London Blitz you; saw a girl wearing a Union Jack hanging from a blimp and decided to beam he up into your invisible spaceship that was marooned to Big Ben?"

"Ah … yeah. Did I mention the kid in a gas mask looking for his mother?"

They all laughed and finished their breakfast in comfortable silence. They took their separate cars to work and walked into the Hub together at 8-20.

"See Gwen, this is what its like to be on time for work." Ianto said checking the security fire walls and the Rift.

"I've been on time before."

"Really? Like when?"

"Um … last year … the day with the sex crazed alien."

"So in other words; your first day?"

"Um … yeah."

"That's weird." Ianto said frowning at the screen.

"What?" Jack said walking behind Ianto.

"Our main firewall was down last night."

"That doesn't bode well." Said Gwen

"Well it's nothing serious, if it was the Hub would have gone into lock-down. It's most likely that someone didn't close a program down properly or has downloaded something the computer doesn't like. Jack."

"It wasn't me, I was with you." Jack said with a mock hurt expression. "John was here last night though."

"I didn't do it." Said John, "Wait what didn't I do?"

"Fuck," said Jack "I told you last night, 'make some noise when you walk'" Jack stared walking away from the group

"Where are you off to Jack?" said Gwen.

"Well first I thought I might shower."

"Oh, good idea." Said Gwen (neither her or Jack had any spare clothes so they couldn't shower at Ianto's).

"Then I have boss stuff to do."

"Enlighten me Jack," said Ianto with a slight smile "What exactly is it that boss' do?"

"Um … throttle cheeky Welshmen that disrespect their superiors."

"Don't do that Jack; eye-candy would love it."

"Ianto can you man the TI office for me? And Gwen the paper work on your desk is at an alarming height." Jack said heading towards the showers.

"So demanding." Said Ianto with a grin.

"Oh and John," jack said before he disappeared "Thank you."

"What did you do?" Gwen said, intrigued.

"I lent him my poodle."

"On that note, I'm going to go." Ianto left through the cog door.

The Hub was particularly quiet that day, but that's only when compared to before the events that took place almost three months ago. Lately they would be lucky to get three Weevils a week, today however they had already been three Weevil sightings and the rift had thrown a rock at a little old lady crossing the road. 'Pretty normal day" Ianto thought to himself.

It was 11 am before the first person came into the tourist information centre; a tall dark-haired, pale teenage boy wearing black glasses in front of blaring green eyes. He wore tight blue jeans with a black tee shirt with a band that Ianto wasn't familiar with printed on it with Converse trainers. Ianto mused himself by thinking 'This kid really is the new-age geek'. He couldn't deny the fact that if he was a few years younger he might be attracted to him though. Usually when teenage boys came in they were looking for the nearest skate park, but by the looks of this kid, he probably wanted to know when the next sci-fi convention was.

"Good morning," normally Ianto would add 'sir' but he always found it hard to say to someone younger than himself. "How can I help you?"

"Um … I'm not really sure."

Ianto suddenly noticed that the boy was exceptionally nervous, like he had just been caught buying anal beads and a cock ring. "Well are you looking for something to do or are you planning a holiday or a date or are you looking for a convention?"

"Ah … no"

'Fantastic' Ianto thought to himself, he hated difficult customers and something told him this guy was going to be a pain in the … "Ok, would you like me to let you have a look at the different broachers?"

"Um …" the kid stated to shift his weight.

"Are you OK?" Ianto was growing concerned for the boy's sanity.

"I'm looking for the Captain." The kid burst out.

"Excuse me?" Ianto's face was passive but his head was about to explode, there's no way this kid could know.

The boy started searching his pockets, and pulled out a slip of paper. I'm looking for Captain Harkness, Ianto Jones and Gwen Cooper. I'm looking for Torchwood, I know this place is its cover and I need to see them."

Ianto was dumb-founded; he couldn't believe this was happening. Sure people knew about or have heard about Torchwood in one way, shape or form but not who worked there and where it was. Ianto walked to his phone and dialled the familiar number.

"Jack?"

"Ianto, I was just about to come and see my sexy Welshman."

"Jack, I think you guys are going to have to come up here."

"Why? What's wrong?"

"There's a kid up here looking for Captain Harkness, Ianto Jones, Gwen Cooper and Torchwood."

Jack quickly hung up the phone.

"Come sit." Ianto said to the boy, indicating towards his chair.

"Why?"

"Because you look so nervous that if someone was to walk up behind you, you would have a heart attack." The boy complied gratefully.

Ianto studied the boy with suspicious eyes while he waited for Jack and Gwen. The boys' eyes widened when Jack and Gwen appeared from behind a door that wasn't there a minute ago.

"You're Captain Harkness."

"I am." Said Jack letting the kids presence sink in. "But how do you know that? Who are you?"

"My name is Mathew Davies and I read your Torchwood employee page."

"How?" said a stunned Ianto

"Maybe here isn't the best place to discuss this." Gwen said, referring to the fact that they were standing in an open tourist information office.

"Ok Ianto can you lock up here and meet us in the conference room?" said Jack

"Yep"

Jack and Gwen led Mathew down to the Hub. Jack put on his passive, unreadable face, where as Gwen kept shooting Mathew concerned glances.

"Where's John?" asked Jack when they got to the main area of the Hub.

"John? I thought it was just the three of you?" Mathew said as his eyes widened (if possible) even more when he saw MYFAWNY.

"He forgot to feed spike." Said Gwen, ignoring Mathew "I don't know why you got him a dog."

"Everyone needs a companion."

"Yes, well …"

"Am I going to be included in this conversation at any point?" said Mathew

"Gwen, take Mathew to the conference room."

"OK"

Jacks face lit up when Ianto walked through the cog door reading a report. Ianto mirrored the expression when he looked up.

"I thought you wanted me to meet you in the conference room?"

"Gwen's in there with Mathew."

"And you are …?"

"Waiting for my sexy Welshman."

"Oh really?" said Ianto walking towards Jack "Is that right?"

"Yep." Jack said pulling Ianto in for a tight embrace.

"And the fact that you could murder a coffee has absolutely nothing to do with it?"

"Well I would love a coffee, but I also wanted to spend sometime just with you." Jack cupped Ianto's jaw and kissed him softly. "I was short changed this morning."

Ianto kissed Jack in return before he left to make the coffees. He didn't realise Jack had followed him until he saw him slouch against the bench. Ianto could tell something was wrong. "Jack what's up?"

"It's just, I don't know. This is the first thing Torchwood has done, other than random Weevils, since Toshiko and Owen" Jack said with a sigh.

Ianto placed a soft, comforting kiss on Jacks lips before finishing the coffees and carrying them into the conference room.

"You're a god." Said Mathew as he took his first sip of the coffee Ianto put in front of him.

Jack sat down and said "So Mathew, how did you find us?"

**What did you think? Please let me know Reviews are like oxygen! Let me know if Ianto or Jack get to angsty too. I really like to know what you like about the story. **

**Next Chapter: More inappropriate flirting towards Ianto, that's not from jack and Mathews back story.**

**And I know that this may be starting to look similar to a previous fan fic of mine – 'Not just another day' but Mathew Davies and Doctor Stephanie Myles have come to Torchwood for two very different reasons.**


	4. business as usual

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, well I do own the DVDs and Mathew but I don't have the rights to Torchwood (although I do hope the ABC hurry's up and gets the rights because we in AUS are dying)  
A/N: This took longer than expected to get up and the next chapter's going to be even longer because I'm in the middle of end of term exams at college. (Oh and sorry for any mistakes I wrote typed this after a full on day at college)  
****Summary: Mathew tells what's left of the Torchwood team how he found them and why. And the answer is not what is expected. ENJOY!**

**Business a usual**

"_So Mathew, how did you find us?"_

"That isn't really what's important, what is important is why I came to find you." Mathew said, still a little nervous.

"Actually," said Jack "I think how you found us is extremely important. We will get to the why, when you tell us the how."

"It wasn't easy, believe me, it took almost three months."

"Three months?" said Ianto, he, Gwen and Jack exchanged uneasy looks somehow they knew where this was heading.

"Three months." Mathew said with a sad smile. "I started looking for you about a week after those so called terrorist attacks."

"What makes you say 'so called'?" said Jack, raising an eyebrow. He didn't know why but he couldn't help but to trust Mathew.

"You have got to be kidding me right? I am not an idiot and I know what I saw ... I know what I lost." Mathew said with sad eyes, he suddenly looked a lot older.

"What did you lose?" said Ianto

"It's beside the point the important thing is that I know it wasn't terrorists. Now it's a long story as to why I started looking for you, but the point is I did. It took me ages because you have the best technological defence system I have ever seen. Last night I finally found a weak spot and through that weak spot, I found the Torchwood employee database."

"But how did you get into it, they're password protected with a retina scan back up just in case someone forgets their passwords." Said Ianto, it shocked both Gwen and Jack to see how much security they had.

"Yes I saw that, and again, the best security I have ever seen, there is no way to side step the passwords." Mathew was gaining confidence; he seemed to be in his element.

"So how did you get around it?" said Ianto, curiosity as to how a teenage boy could get past the best security in the country and possibly the world was getting the better of him.

"Well as you know, when you first open the database you have to click on the name you want, then you enter three different passwords and you have three chances on each password before it demands a retina scan.

"I chose Ianto first, I goggled you and absolutely nothing came up. Well nothing about you, I kept getting links to some guy called Gareth David-something. Once I saw that, I knew I wasn't going to be able to get past your first password. Because well the internet has something about everyone if you look hard enough, but according to the internet Ianto Jones does not exist.

"I'm mysterious," said Ianto "it's what makes me so god damn adorable."

"Yes, indeed it does." Ianto was utterly surprised to see that Jack wasn't the one flirting with him, it was Mathew.

"Excuse me? You're like 12." Said Ianto

"I'm 19"

"Anyway," said Jack with a grin, obviously enjoying Mathew's flirting with Ianto. "So you didn't try the ever so adorable Ianto's passwords."

"Apparently inappropriate flirting is contagious." Ianto said to no one.

"No I did," said Mathew "I wasn't going to give up, I was on a mission, but I didn't get past the first password. I got Gwen's first two using information I found on Google."

"What did you find?" said Gwen

"You are married to Rhys Williams, you are a former police officer, your ex-partner is PC Davidson and you were recruited to Torchwood almost two years ago." Said Mathew simply. "I left Captain Harkness for last, because I thought his would be the hardest to figure out, but as it turns out he has three of the most common passwords in the world."

"Really?" said Ianto, glaring at Jack.

"I do not."

Mathew rolled his eyes and said; "thesex, sexmachine and sexmaster."

"Jack!" Gwen said, she was infuriated. "When I first joined you said that my password had to be unique with letters and numbers."

"Yes well," said Jack "we're getting side tracked here, back to Mathew."

"Um ... OK" said Mathew "Anyway, when Gwen and Ianto next try to access their page they will probably have to use a retina scan. Also I think I might have knocked down your main firewall."

"See I told you it wasn't me."

"No Jack it wasn't you, but it is still your fault." Said Ianto, giving Jack an exasperated look.

"Any way," said Mathew "Once I was on Jacks page I found his photo, a heap of medical stuff, who Ianto and Gwen were and where I could find you."

"OK Mathew, I'm going to completely by pass how many laws you have broken." Jack paused to let his point sink in. "Let's skip to the part where you tell us why."

Mathew took a deep breath and said "OK, well, like I told you I don't believe that what happened three months ago was the work of terrorists. I wanted answers, I wanted the truth, I was not going to let what happened be swept under the rug. So I did what I so best, I went to my computer and I went online.

"I found lots of articles supporting the terrorist bullshit but when I searched deeper I found restricted sites and encrypted links all leading to the same place."

"Torchwood." Said Jack with a nod.

"No."

"What?" said Ianto, Jack and Gwen together.

"No, not Torchwood, UNIT. I only came looking for Torchwood after I found UNIT. Well actually after UNIT found me. You see they were less inclined to let the laws I broke slide."

"What happened?"

"I was in my flat by myself and two men in red caps came knocking. They said that they were from UNIT and what I did was against Earth security."

"But all you did was look at a website." Said Gwen

"Well actually, while I was there I read some classified documents. But I got the impression that I would have received a visit from them even if I hadn't read them. They gave me two choices and six months to think about what they said.

I have the option of forgetting everything that happened by taking some drug that they said you created (which is how I heard of Torchwood). Or I am placed in UNITs custody for the rest of my life."

"I don't understand what you want us to do Mathew." Said Jack "If you take the drug and forget, they'll leave you alone. And believe me when I say the other option is far worse."

"I can't forget."

"Why not?"

"Because," tears were forming behind Mathews glasses. "I lost my entire family that night. They were killed by monsters, the monsters ripped their throats out with their bare teeth."

"Oh god." Said Gwen

"If they make me forget what I saw online, they will have to make me forget that night, because I will go looking again, because it changed me and I know how the people I love died and in some way, that gives me closure. And not only that, I remember what I was like before it happened, I would be dead in a week. So no matter what I choose, no matter what option I take, it's a death sentence. All because I wanted the truth."

There was a silence so thick after this it wasn't comfortable silence like what engulfed them mere hours before at Ianto's flat or even like the uncomfortable silence like the night before. This silence was full of unspoken truths and hard memories.

"How is this fair Captain? All I wanted was the truth, I just wanted to know why I lost everyone I loved. I went looking for answers and I got a death sentence. How is this fair?"

"Mathew, I don't know what I can do." Jack sounded truly helpless

"So I'm going to end up living in a concrete box for the rest of my life. Because I will NOT forget them, I was a little shit of a teenager and I put them through hell, but I love them. I won't forget them, they mean too much to me."

"Who did you lose?" said Gwen

"My mum, my dad, my sister, my brother, my lover, my best friend, my girlfriend. All of my family, everyone I have ever loved."

"I'm so sorry." Said Gwen

"Yeah"

"Fucking UNIT!" said Jack, punching the table. "Mathew, I am going to help you."

Mathews face lit up at Jacks words. "How?"

"No idea, but I am not letting UNIT condemn someone for their intelligence. Not again."

"Thank you Captain, thank you so much."

"Call me Jack. But while we're helping you, you have to stay in Torchwoods custody; it's for your own safety."

"So I can't go home? Are you going to lock me up?" Mathew sounded scared.

"No Mathew," said Ianto "No you can stay in my spare bedroom."

"Ok so I guess I'm going to call UNIT for the second time today." Said Jack

"Second?" said Gwen

"Yeah, I thought it was time to hire a new medic and tech-nerd. Gwen can you call John and ask him to be on rift watch tonight? Then go home and spend some time with Rhys because I think it's back to business as usual come tomorrow. And Ianto go with Mathew to his flat so he can get some of his stuff, and then get him settled at yours. I'll be around later to check on you."

"Yep"

"OK"

Gwen was first out of the door and Ianto and Mathew were about to follow when Jack said; "Ianto can I see you before you leave?"

"Ahh ... sure, Mathew do you want to wait outside? I won't be long?"

"Sure"

When Mathew left the room, Jack pulled Ianto in for yet another tight embrace. "So I'll be around at about seven? I might bring Chinese."

"That sounds fantastic, the perfect night."

"Perfect night? You call babysitting a wayward teenager and having dinner with a truly pissed off Captain perfect?"

"No, I call helping someone in need and having dinner with the man I love the perfect."

"You're so corny." Jack chuckled lightly but then proceeded to kiss Ianto tenderly.

"When you're finished with your severe case of sexual harassment, I'll be waiting." Said Mathew

* * *

**What did you think? It will be about a week before I am able to pick up a pen again. Let me know what you think, because as everyone knows reviews make you strive for more and I will probably end up picking up a pen at 3 am. Let me know what you think please!**

* * *


	5. Mathew's Story

**Disclaimer- i do not own Torchwood (though i would like to borrow Ianto)  
**

**Summary - Mathew takes Ianto to his flat and tells Ianto exactly what happened that night**

**  
A/N - well i told you in the last chapter that i had exams this week, they were post ponned till next term. Now that would normally be a cause for party, and some of you may be saying then how come this wasn't updated sooner. Well i got the chicken pox, so i have spent the last week sleeping! Any way thank you to all that wished me luck in my exams. Now this chapter, i'm not to sure about it, i need reviews more than ever on this one because well i'm really not sure about it. ENJOY!**

* * *

Mathew 's Story

Ianto walked away from the conference room with Mathew at his heels as they made their way to the main area of the Hub. Mathew stood awe-struck as he examined all of the computer equipment while Ianto packed away his things.

"This is amazing" said Mathew, when he found the hand held computer Toshiko had developed herself.

It took Ianto fifteen minutes to get ready to leave, by which time Gwen had left and John had arrived. "Well well well, who's the fresh meat? Eye Candy, did you and the naughty captain get a toy boy?"

Mathew held out a hand for John. "I'm Mathew Davies and you are?"

"Captain John Hart." John said taking the offered hand with a seductive smile.

"I –"

"He's the resident wife." Ianto said putting his keys in his pocket. "come on Mathew."

Mathew walked to the cog door before he realised he was alone, when he turned he found Ianto standing on a concrete slab. "I thought we were leaving?"

"We are, come here, I have a feeling you'll love this."

"This place is getting weirder and weirder."

"It's only just begun." Said Ianto. When Mathew was standing just in front of the concrete slab Ianto added; "Jump up."

"What is it?"

"Well Toy Boy, Jack says it's the entrance for tourists but I happened to know that he and Ianto have used it for their own distasteful purposes."

"Yes thank you John." Ianto said blushing. "How so you even know about that?"

"You have the incapability to delete security images."

"Are you getting on Mathew?" said Ianto

"Oh what, sure," when the lift started to rise Mathew said; "No fucking way."

When the lift rose up to the Plass, they made their way towards Ianto's car.

"You know I did drive here." Said Mathew

"Yes but you're in Torchwood's custody now so you can't leave the side of one of us." Said Ianto. "And Jack would blow up half of Cardiff if he tried to track a car that isn't on the Torchwood system."

"So tell me," said Mathew getting in to Ianto's car. "What exactly is it that Torchwood does?"

"You would never believe me if I told you." Said Ianto. "Sometimes I even find it hard to believe myself."

"I'm on the Welsh most wanted list, I'm in the protective custody of a top-secret government organisation and I saw a monster kill my entire family. I don't think there's anything I wouldn't believe at this point."

Ianto smiled slightly as he pulled out of his pristine parking spot. "Alright then there's a rift in space and time that runs through the centre of Cardiff and its our job to catch whatever falls through it."

"What does that mean though? And don't give me the generic tourist information tell me in plain English what it is you do."

"Well aren't you demanding, if not stubborn." Said Ianto with a wide smile. "Basically we catch aliens."

"Aliens, OK that makes sense." Said Mathew. "So that monster, that thing that killed my family, that was an alien?"

"From what you said, my best guess would be a Weevil. There are a ridiculous amount of them living in sewers. But that night they all came out, yours wasn't the only family to die because of them that night."

"Oh, shit, you know I always thought that if I knew what killed them it would some how make everything better, it doesn't."

Ianto smiled over at Mathew quickly before saying; "this is going to sound like a cliché, but well, I'm going to say it anyway. Time heals all wounds. I can tell you with great authority that even though you'll never forget them, it will get easier and it will get better."

When they pulled up to Mathew's apartment block Mathew said; "I don't know if I should even ask how you know where I live."

Ianto simply said; "I know everything"

They stepped in to the elevator together and Ianto said something he had been thinking about since he found out where Mathew lived. "How can you afford this? There's no way a 19 year old can afford to rent one of these apartments."

"My brother left me the flat and Mum and Dad left me all the money."

Mathew's flat was on the top floor and it was no where near what you would expect a 19 year olds flat to look like. It was spacious without it giving the feeling that it was empty. He had black tiles with while walls and a kitchen that Ianto would kill for. He had a seven foot tall book shelf standing on one side of the biggest T.V. Ianto had ever seen. But the first thing Ianto noticed when he walked in was Mathew's computer, it consisted of 5 black towers, 8 flat-screen monitors and half-a-dozen external hard drives.

"OK go get what your going to need for the next few days." Said Ianto. "And because we will most probably piss UNIT off over the next few days I would disconnect your computer, just in case they decide to do something rude like send you a trogon or something."

It took Mathew ten minutes to put a bag together and a further forty minutes to disconnect his computer. While Mathew did this Ianto found himself going through a pile of photos on a small coffee table. Mathew sat down next to Ianto, "I was going through them this morning, its weird, after everything all I hav3e left are photos."

"Photos – absolute proof of happier times." Ianto said, remembering last night when he was going through his own photos.

"Yeah, but when I look at them all I can think of is that night." Mathew said, picking up a photo of him and his girl friend.

"What happened? I mean how did you survive?" said Ianto.

Mathew lent back into the sofa, he closed his eyes and let the memories of that night come flooding back.

_Mathew stumbled up his garden path towards his family home in the suburbs. He stoped at the front door and took a deep breath, preparing himself for what was to come when he opened it. His dad was going to shout again, he always shouted when Mathew came home drunk. Or was he stoned? It was hard to tell these days._

_When he walked into the lounge room he was shocked to see that it wasn't empty (and being shocked when intoxicated isn't a good thing, people and objects had a tendency to spin). His lounges room was full with his family, his girlfriend Eve, his best friend Gareth and his lover (though everyone else thought – good friend) Stephan._

"_What's going on?" Mathew said, blinking everyone into focus._

"_Mathew," said Eve. "We … um … we wanted to talk to you."_

"_About what?"_

"_About what you're doing to yourself. About your drinking and your smoking." Said Stephan._

"_What?" said Mathew. "Is this an intervention? You have got to be fucking kidding me right?"_

"_Mathew honey, please calm down." Said Mathew's mum. "We just want to help you."_

"_What do you care what I do? At least I don't hide what I do to pass the feeling of living in a rut like the rest of you do."_

"_What's that suppose to mean?" said Gareth as quietly as he could, he knew Mathew was exceptionally mad and he didn't want to make it worse._

"_Let's start with you and Eve fucking behind my back." Eve's eyes widened when Mathew said this. "But that's OK I'm doing the same with Stephan." Stephan gave a guilty half smile and stared down to his feet._

"_Mathew." Said his dad sternly.  
_

"_What DAD? Please, you haven't been a father in years, your too busy trying to hide your secrets in the bottom of the whiskey bottle you keep in the shed."_

"_Mathew." His dad said with warning._

"_Should I tell them all what you did to me that night, the night everyone was at Gran's. The night you visited my room."_

"_Mathew, what are you talking about?" said his mum_

"_Oh mum you know, you've always known. That's why you spend your entire life baking, that's why you can't look me in the eye you know the truth. And let's not forget my dear brother and my lovely sister. Lily, she's pregnant and she doesn't know who the father is and Adam, he's fucking the butchers son._

"_You can all go to hell." Mathew ran to his room and slammed the door behind him. He fell to the floor in a ball and broke into loud sobs. It wasn't until he heard a scream coming from the next room did he leave. When he opened the door he saw something that would change his life forever._

_A monster with long, sharp teeth seemed to be picking his family off one by one. Mathew stood in the door frame as he watched the monster make his way through his family. It made its way towards Stephan who was cowering in the corner behind the couch, in one subtle movement from the monster Stephan became nothing more than a bloody corpse on the floor. Suddenly the monster looked to be in a trance and left, leaving Mathew cradled on the floor next to his loved ones, his loved ones which now made a pile of death on his living room floor._

Both Mathew and Ianto were in tears by the time Mathew had finished his story.

"Like I said before, it gets easier."

"You know I'm really getting sick of people telling me that. I might believe it if I had lost just one or two people I loved, but I didn't, I lost them all. I am completely and utterly alone. I really don't see this getting any easier."

"I understand" said Ianto.

"You know," said Mathew rolling his eyes. "That's almost as bad as 'it gets easier'. You probably understand what its like to lose a friend, a lover, a co-worker maybe a family member. But I lost everyone in one night. I can't even begin to explain what that feels like."

"Mathew, let me tell you a story."

* * *

**So what did you think?**


	6. The Road to Happiness

**Disclaimer: I do not own Torchwood.**

**Summary: Ianto starts to heal, Gwen cooks and Jack gets to talk to UNIT.**

**A/N: I hope above hope that this chapter is better than the last. Please let me know if it is. ENJOY!**

* * *

**The Road To Happiness**

Ianto told Mathew all about his life in London where he had a girlfriend, friends, a home, a career. About the battle at Canary Warf, his betrayal with Lisa to Jack, how he found love again and re-built his whole life again and how they had lost Toshiko and Owen.

"It has been three months since they died, and we only just started healing." Said Ianto. "But at least we're healing none the less and we'll be OK, we have no choice really."

"Why?"

"We save the world for a living. Toshiko would kill me if she knew I was wallowing in my own misery and Owen would say something like; 'stop being such a cry baby Tea Boy and get back to work'. So that's what I've done, well that's what I've started to do and I know its going to be OK. Like what Jack said when it first happened; 'the end is where we start from'."

"So you lost everyone you loved, your whole life essentially because of Torchwood and yet you're still here, you're still fighting." Said Mathew. "You're still fighting even though you know it can't last, that you will end up alone."

"That's the life of Torchwood, there are no certainties." Said Ianto.

"Then how come you do it?" said Mathew. "Why put yourself through some thing that you know can't end well, that will only bring pain."

"It's not all bad." Said Ianto with a wide grin. "It has certain… perks."

"Like what?"

"Like dashing immortals from the 51st century."

Mathew couldn't make any sense of this statement, so he just gave Ianto a blank look.

Ianto chuckled and said; "Not only that, in the end I think it's worth all of the pain. We have saved the world so many times and no one knows who we are. When I see people simply living their lives I can't help but smile, even though they don't know it, I help them keep that."

"That must feel fantastic." Said Mathew.

"It does, don't get me wrong, it's scary as hell. You are very lucky that once this is all over you can go back to living your life." Said Ianto.

"Yeah, my life." Mathew said with a sad smile. "But maybe you're right, maybe it will get better."

"Yes Mathew it will." Said Ianto getting up. "We can't really hang around here all day; we should head back to mine.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gwen was in her kitchen cooking, she hadn't cooked in months but here she was frying up a stir. She ran straight up to Rhys when he got home, jumped into his arms and kissed him hotly.

"What's all this then?" Rhys said with a smile.

"Well, I love you for one. And you have had to put up with a lot from me, especially over the last few months. So I thought I would make you a late lunch to say thank you."

Rhys pulled Gwen in for a gentle intimate embrace and said; "so I gather last night went well, I was really worried until I got your message this morning."

"Last night was exactly what we needed. Jack was there and we ended up laughing ourselves to sleep. Just being with them outside of the Hub was enough to make most of my stress disappear, which can only help baby." Said Gwen.

"So, Jack and Ianto?" said Rhys.

"They made up," Gwen said with a wide smile. "Jack actually told Ianto that he loves him. I think I might have interrupted the best part of making up though. Both last night and this morning."

Rhys kissed Gwen softly and said; "I guess things are going to be back to normal then."

"Since when has anything been normal around here?"

"True. Well I guess I'm going to be a Torchwood husband again."

"Well, I was thinking, I'm pregnant so I really can't go on any actual field missions. So I was thinking of getting Jack to put me on desk duty. Maybe put me in charge of the 'Tourist Information Office'. Ianto can take my place on the field, Jack was looking for new staff today so I won't be missed."

"I think that is a wonderful idea." Said Rhys.

"OK it's settled. I'll tell him tomorrow." Gwen said with a smile. "Now go get yourself cleaned up, the food should be just about done.

Gwen smiled when Rhys left the room, she was starting to think that maybe, just maybe, she could have a normal life.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

'_Lieutenant Hull speaking' said a female voice._

"Lieutenant Hull how nice it is to hear your voice, captain Jack Harkness." Jack said, trying to push all the charm he possessed down the phone. "How are you on this fine after noon?"

_"I'm fine Captain Harkness, what do you want?"_

"What makes you so sure I want something? Maybe I was just bored and wanted to hear your gorgeous voice."

_'Captain you always want something. And if you are 'just bored' you could make a start on the reports you owe us, honestly that pile must be getting astounding.'_

"Now, now lieutenant, if you're not careful I might start to think that you're only after me for my reports and not my perfect jaw line."

_'Captain is there something I can do for you? Or are you going too flirt your way through this entire conversation? Because if you are I really have a lot to do.'_

"Well in that case, I need to talk to the General."

_'Can I ask why?'_

"Mathew Davies."

_"Hold please."_

"No, wait, don't, damn it!" Jack hated being on hold, especially with UNIT.

Fifteen minutes later the lieutenant's voice came down the line again. _"Captain?"_

"Yes lieutenant Hull?"

_'The General said to tell you that the Mathew Davies situation has nothing to do with Torchwood.'_

"Well you can tell the happy General that 'the Mathew Davies situation' has recently become Torchwood's business. Also, as of this afternoon he is officially in Torchwoods custody, so you can remind him that UNIT can not touch him while he is in said custody. Or do I need to jump on the phone to our lovely queen to remind him."

'_One moment please Captain."_

Twenty minutes later; _'Captain, the General would require a meeting with you.'_

"Yes I thought he might tell him to be at my base at 11 tomorrow morning."

_'But the General would prefer…'_

"I really don't care in the slightest what the General would prefer I will be expecting him at 11 o'clock tomorrow. Good day lieutenant." Jack hung up the smile with a wide grin; he loved throwing his weight around UNIT.

He looked down at the small clock on his desk, it said 3:13. Jack sighed to himself and though; 'I wonder if Ianto would mind me coming over three and a half hours early.'

Deciding Ianto probably would mind, but knowing ways he could be swayed in to forgiveness, Jack grabbed his coat walk out of his office.

"Where are you off to Jack?" John said from Gwen's desk, not bothering to close the video he was watching or to even look guilty for watching it.

"Ianto's" Jack said, tilting his head to get a better look at the video.

"So you took my advice last night and went and had crazy wild sex with Eye Candy?"

"Partly."

"Partly? How do you mean … Oh, you haven't had sex yet. Why?"

"Interruptions."

"So you're going over to his place now to have crazy wild sex then?"

"Oh yeah, he's really going to be in the mood, he's been baby sitting a 19-year-old all after noon."

"I'm sure Toy Boy would be more than happy to join in."

Jack gave John a look that clearly said 'You're an idiot'.

"Well then maybe you could borrow this." John pointed to the screen.

"Sorry john, but Ianto isn't turned on by 7, no 8 legged aliens. Where did you get this any way?"

"Archives."

"Don't let Ianto catch you down there."

Jack walk to the SUV and was amazed to find he had butterflies. Ianto Jones had some how made Jack Harkness get butterflies. This scared Jack completely, but in the best way possible.

* * *

**So was it better? Please let me know! Also, should the next chapter be at Ianto's flat or the next day with UNIT?**


	7. Normality

**Disclaimer: I do not own Torchwood but I do own Mathew (I tell you what this counts for the rest of this story k?)**

**Summary: Jack goes to see Ianto's flat expecting him to be cranky, but finds out he really isn't. Complete Jack/Ianto**

**A/N: This is something I couldn't get out of my head, just Jack and Ianto being domestic. All mistakes are mine and there are probably a lot, I'm horrible at the whole proof reading thing.Oh and the email alerts are back on so I will be able to reply to reviews (wink wink nudge nudge) ENJOY!**

* * *

**Normality**

Jack made quick work of driving to Ianto's flat, only nearly running over 2 people. He was itching to see the man that had somehow turned the infamous Jack Harkness in to a one man, man.

Jack didn't bother knocking on Ianto's door he remembered to pick up the key Ianto had given him months ago. And because he wanted to surprise the young Welshman, Jack loved to see him shocked. He loved to watch Ianto's normally pristine features all bent out of shape and after the initial shock would wear off, he would pout in the most adorable way.

Jack was expecting to see Ianto and Mathew deep in conversation about some computer program with coffee at the dinning room table. What he wasn't expecting was the two in the living room, in obvious discomfort starring at opposite ends of the room (they did in fact have a coffee each).

"Um … hello?" Jack said. He was thinking that this must be what its like to come face to face with a wild animal, any sudden movements and they'll pounce. "I'm early I know, which you hate but …"

Jack's words were drowned out by Ianto, who looked up with a wide smile saying; "Jack, you're here!"

Jack knew he must have looked like he had just been slapped by a slimy fish. He was completely shocked to find that Ianto wasn't cranky with jack for being early in fact he seemed positively delighted. Something was definitely going on because Ianto hated being surprised. He would normally be giving Jack a lecture on the effects of sudden surprises on the human heart.

"Um, Hey, is everything OK?"

"Everything is fine Captain." Said Mathew standing up. "I'm going to go to the bathroom."

When Mathew closed the bathroom door, Ianto let out an exasperated sigh and closed his eyes.

"Um, Yan? Are you OK?"

"No Jack I'm not OK." Ianto replied, standing up to stretch.

"What's wrong? What's happened?"

"We have been sitting in silence for twenty minutes now."

"Why?"

"Well everything started great, well actually it was kind of morbid but at least we were talking." Ianto thought he should elaborate when he saw Jacks confused look. "We were at his place and after he got his stuff together we got to talking about that night his family died. I think he was close to giving up on the world, so I told him about what I've been through and what I've got now. You know Torchwood one, Lisa, you."

"That's an uplifting conversation." Said Jack

"Well I actually think it worked. But as soon as we got back here, we realised we have NOTHING in common. Jack I don't know what to do with a 19-year-old, I'm freaking out. I can have conversations with the Queen Jack, the fucking Queen, but as soon as I'm confronted with n ordinary 19-year-old boy, I freeze up. What the fuck do I do Jack?"

"just do whatever it was you did when you were his age, it was only six years ago, time hasn't changed that much since then."

Ianto gave Jack a look that clearly said; 'What are you talking about?' and 'you're an idiot.'

"What?"

"Jack when I was 19 I was a junior researcher at Torchwood one and I was being trained to use a variety of deadly weapons."

"Oh right well I don't think he can do that."

"No Jack, neither do I." said Ianto. "Although the weapons training could come in handy later if I don't think of something soon."

"Ianto!"

"I was kidding Jack." Said Ianto with a small, twitchy smile. "But Jack, what do I do?"

"You know he reminds me a little bit of Toshiko."

"Where are you heading Jack?"

"Do you still have that console that your cousin left here last year?"

"Yeah, it's in the cupboard in the spare room. Why?"

"Well Toshiko was always mastering different computer games, maybe he does too."

"OK well, I'll try that but I'm not sure what the games are like tosh was the Elf Lord not me."

"My thoughts exactly." Jack pulled Ianto into a gentle kiss. "Now you go get whatever it is you need to plug it in, the actual console might com in handy as well. I'll make something to eat."

"OK just no coffee, me and Mathew have had so much I really am surprised we haven't died from caffeine poisoning."

"Why have you had so much coffee?"

"I had to do something, have you not been listening? I had no idea what else to do."

Jack rolled his eyes and walked into the kitchen to begin his hunt for food.

"Ianto," Jack called from the living when he was finished. "You need to go shopping."

"Why?" Ianto replied as he walked in carrying a box.

"Because, you only had cold take out in the fridge and I had to make do with chips and microwave popcorn. Oh and I managed t o find one carrot, how is it that you can get away with not eating any vegetables."

"I get a lot of exercise." Ianto said with a suggestive wink, as he pulled out a Playstation two.

"When Mathew walked back into the living room he said; "I'm sorry I took so long but you have a very … interesting collection of magazines in there."

"They're Jack's." Ianto said absently as he went through the instruction manual. "He thought it would be fun to have alien literature around my flat. I managed to get most of it back to the Hub, but the less honourable ones kept coming back and well I just gave up on trying to get rid of them."

During Ianto's little speech, he some how managed to get himself tangled in wires, earning him firs of laughter from both Jack and Mathew. "OK, I don't know what I'm doing."

"I'll do it." Jack said after Ianto got lose.

"The instructions are on the floor."

"I don't need instructions dear."

It took Jack a full 10 minutes to successfully electrocute himself, which meant that Ianto had to reassure Mathew that he was not really dead. Then a further 20 minutes to calm Mathew down after Jack 'woke up', followed by another 20 minutes of explaining how it worked. After Mathew let the information sink in, he took 2 minutes to hook the Playstation up to the TV.

Jack pouted and said; "Yeah, well, I did most of the work."

"Jack you killed yourself in the process." Said Ianto.

"Yes I did, but how many people can lay claim to 'death by Playstation'?"

"Well," said Mathew. "No one else can really 'lay claim' to 'death by Playstation' because when it happened to them they stayed dead. So they can't really 'lay claim' to anything."

"That's true too." Jack said picking up a controller. "So early 21st century gaming consoles, I think I remember how to use this."

"What do you mean by 'early 21st century'?" said Mathew, as he was going through the games in the box. "You sound as if you're not from this time."

"Well I'm not." Jack said simply.

"Oh." Said Mathew, realisation gripped his face. "So that's what you meant by 'Dashing immortals from the 51st century'."

Jack turns to face Ianto, he was wearing a face splitting grin.

"What?" said Ianto.

"you think I'm dashing?"

"As well as cocky, arrogant, a shameless flirt."

"You think I'm dashing." Jack said with a smug grin, ignoring the other qualities Ianto was listing.

The afternoon passed with Mathew beating both Ianto and Jack spectacularly at every game they played.

"Ianto." Jack said with an annoying whine.

"What?"

"What are you making me for dinner?"

"I do believe that you told me you were bringing Chinese, and you have already discovered that I need to go shopping."

"OK fine, where did you hide the menu's this time?"

"I have never hidden them Jack, I just put them away."

"Well, where have you 'put them away' this time?"

"They are in the second drawer beside the phone."

"OK well I will go and order something that WILL have vegetables. Oh and because of young Mathew here, dinner is on the Queen."

After dinner Mathew went to have a shower, leaving Ianto and Jack to snuggle up on the couch and catch up.

"You are so domestic Jack."

"That is insulting Mr Jones. No one has ever accused me of being domestic."

Ianto just laughed and said: "You would make a fantastic wife."

Jack playfully slapped Ianto's arm before turning him around to look him in the eyes, his face was completely serious.

"You know you could have all of this."

"All of what?"

"The 'domestic' stuff, you know a life, a family, a dog, you know normality. I wouldn't stop you if you said that you wanted to leave Torchwood to go be normal."

Ianto kissed Jack softly and said; "Jack, I love you and even if I didn't, I'm in far too deep to leave now. And I don't wasn't to be normal, I want to catch aliens and save the world on a daily basis. I want my dashing immortal from the 51st century."

Jack gave Ianto a goofy smile, then flipped them so Jack was straddling Ianto's lap. He gave his young lover a deep, passionate kiss as he pulled away he whispered; "You have me, I'm yours."

When Mathew walked out of the bathroom Ianto said; "I'm going to go and have a shower, then I'm going to bed. I really don't want to deal with UNIT tomorrow tired."

Ianto was surprised to see that Jack didn't follow him into the shower, but stayed behind to tell Mathew the procedure when dealing with UNIT. After being under the warm water for 15 minutes, Ianto realised just how tired he really was. He wrapped a towel around his hips and walked into his room, collapsing on his bed, he had every intention of getting up to change, but when he woke up and saw that it was 6 am, he was tucked in and wearing pants, he realised he must not have made it.

* * *

**So what did you think? Let me know! UNIT in the next chapter!**


	8. UNIT

**Summary: - UNIT finally make there appearance, but will the Mathew Davies situation go the way Jack had planed?**

**A/N: - wow this one took ages to get up, I have been so busy! And the next will probably take longer because I'm going on holidays. But I hope you like the next instalment of this, I'm actually rather happy with this chapter. I'm sorry for any errors, its 11:30 and I just want to go to bed. ENJOY!**

* * *

**UNIT**

The next morning started normally enough, Ianto woke up to the sun in his eyes and one Jack Harkness wrapped around his torso. It took all of his self control to not flip the older man and have his dirty way with him then and there. The only thing keeping him from doing this was that Jack had neglected to turn the alarm clock on the night before, meaning that instead of waking up at 5 30, he didn't get up until 8. He spent the next half an hour repeating the word 'shit' over and over out loud, having the world's quickest shower, not having any coffee and unceremoniously pushing Jack and Mathew out of the door.

Ianto was half way to the Hub before Jack felt brave enough to talk. Even then he stuttered out his sentence, he really was surprised Ianto didn't shoot him when he woke up. "Um… Ianto?"

"What?" Ianto said a bit sharper than he normally would.

"I'm… um… not wearing pants."

"Well if you had have set the alarm you would be, don't complain to me about it. Anyway, it wouldn't be the first time you walked around Cardiff in only your underpants."

"You could have waited till I had pants on Yan."

"If I had have waited for you to finish Jack we would have been late. Now we will be just on time."

"Yes but Ianto I am the boss, I am aloud to be late, I could give myself the morning off if I wanted too."

"Yes but Jack what would you do if UNIT decided that they wanted to turn up early just to throw us off, and you greet them late and in your underwear?"

"Well Ianto if we had have waited I would just be addressing them late as I would at least be wearing pants."

"Oh Jack don't try and deny the fact that you would love for the General to see you in your underwear. You would love to get the goods out for the grumpy General."

"Ianto that is completely and utterly beside the point!"

"Oh is it just?"

"Yes. I would prefer him to beg for it then I would take a lot of pride in walking away from him."

"Oh please! All he would have to say is 'please Captain' and you would have him on naked on your desk in a matter of minutes."

"Maybe that would be true at one stage, but not any more I have honour Ianto."

"You have honour? Why is that?

"Because I belong to a very sexy Welshman."

Ianto fought hard to hide a blush. "That doesn't mean you wouldn't shag anyone who asks my dear Captain."

"You insult me sir."

Before Ianto could reply, Mathew (who they hadn't realised was in silent giggles) burst out laughing.

"Um… Mathew, what's so funny?" Ianto said, exchanging a confused look with Jack

"You two."

"Why are we funny?" said Jack.

"You're like an old married couple. I'm just trying to figure out who the wife is."

"That would be Jack." Ianto said with a wide grin.

"I am not the wife Ianto."

"Yes Jack you are."

"And here we go again." Mathew mumbled under his breath.

Once they arrived at the Hub Ianto made coffees and Jack acquired pants, they waited for Gwen to arrive before they went to discuss the plan for the day in the conference room.

"OK so using my all of my superior intelligence I have created what I believe the world's best plan." Jack said from his seat at the end of the table.

"And what would that be?" said Gwen.

"Well Gwen I am about to explain, I think we should change our ordinary positions."

"I'm always up for a new position." Mathew chocked on his coffee when he realised the subtext in what Ianto had said.

"I know you do, speaking of which I was thinking that tonight…"

"JACK!" said Gwen. "Focus."

"Right, well, we have dealt with UNIT enough times for them to know the basics on how we run this place. What if we were to change it only slightly?"

"It would take them aback just that little bit, but it might be enough to give us a foot hold and the slight upper hand." Said Ianto.

"So how are you planning on changing the basics around here?" said Gwen.

"Quite simply, Gwen you swap jobs with Ianto, just for the day, you can greet them at the Tourist Information Office and Ianto can sit in on the meeting." Jack said, sitting back in his chair, looking quite pleased with himself.

"So what, Gwen will clean up after you and swallow all of your sexual harassment?" said Ianto.

"Actually Jack I wanted to talk to you about that." Said Gwen.

"What my sexual harassment? Because if so Gwen if you're feeling left out I can always accommodate you." Jack said with a smile. "But you really wouldn't look as good in a three piece pant suit."

"That's not what I meant Jack, I mean I was thinking, I'm pregnant so I really shouldn't be on the field. So what if Ianto and I swap jobs, at least until bubs comes."

"I think it's a brilliant idea, but its Ianto's choice in the end."

"That's fine but I'm sorry Gwen but you're not touching the coffee machine."

Ianto spent the rest of the morning showing Gwen how to take care of the Tourist Information Office and writing out a list of all the little jobs he does.

"Wait, what, you call the Queen? You talk to busy lizzy?" said Gwen in complete amazement.

"Yeah but I will handle her and the heavy duty archives. Jack got lost for three hours last time he was down there."

"We really do take you for granted Ianto." Gwen said with a genuine smile.

At 10-30 Ianto and Gwen made their way to the conference room where Mathew and Jack were waiting to prepare for the meeting that was to come. At 10-55 Mathew went and hid in Jacks office and Gwen went up to the TI office.

"You ready for this?" Jack said, putting a hand over Ianto's.

"Always." Ianto said bring up the CCTV of the TI office on the plasma screen.

At exactly 11 am the General and one of his cronies walked into the information centre.

"Good morning sir." Gwen said, cheerily.

"Miss Cooper?" said the General, obviously taken aback by Gwen's appearance. "Where is mister Jones?"

"He will be assisting the Captain today sir."

"Oh, well, very good then." the General obviously thought that this was going to be easy, he apparently didn't think Ianto was much of an opponent.

"Yes sir." Gwen said pushing the blue button under the desk. "The Captain will be waiting for you down in the Hub."

"Oh, you're not coming down then?"

"Oh no General I have a mountain of work I really need to finish."

Normally Ianto would accompany them down to the Hub, but Jack thought it would be a good idea to make them squirm, apparently they could get lucky and they would get lost. Once they were through the door Gwen gave two thumbs up to the camera in the corner and sat behind the desk once more.

Jack smiled over to Ianto. "Phase one is complete."

"Phase? I wasn't aware we made any phases."

"Oh we didn't, I just always wanted to say that."

When the General and his crony walked through the cog door, Jack bounded down the stairs to greet them.

"General Shipper." Jack said taking the General's hand. "And who may I ask is this?" Jack said, referring to the person who had become the General's shadow.

"This is 2nd lieutenant Smith."

"Nice to meet you Lieutenant Smith. Come on then let's get this mess sorted then shall we."

When they arrived at the conference room Ianto said "General, how good to see you again, take a seat, you too Lieutenant."

"Thank you mister Jones." Said the General

"Would you like a coffee?"

"Um, no thank you I would rather if we got this situation sorted as soon as possible."

"Of course."

"Now," the General said facing Jack. "How exactly did Torchwood become involved in the Mathew Davies situation?"

"He found us." Said Ianto

"How?" the General was still facing Jack, even though it was obvious that Ianto would be answering his questions.

"The same way he found you."

"So after the warning I gave him and after I told him what he did was against Earth security, he just did it again."

"With all due respect sir, you didn't give him much choice."

"I gave him two mister Jones."

"Yes General you did give him two, one was for him to be locked up in a concrete cell smaller than my bathroom for the rest of his life and the other to forget who he is, what he stands for and how his family died. You gave him two choices that give him no honour."

"You are acting like you are opposed to retcon when you give it out like aspirin."

"That brings me to my next point General, where exactly did you get retcon from? It is a recipe that only Torchwood employees have access too."

"We have our ways."

"You mean you hacked into our files and accessed confidential information and used it for your own benefit. Remind me General isn't that what you are accusing Mathew of? Only he didn't use the information he found, he kept it too himself and went found help from someone else."

"We already know the risks we already know what we are doing. He had no idea what he was accessing."

"No you only got the recipe because you hated the fact that Torchwood knows things that UNIT doesn't. I have news for you; we know a whole lot more." Ianto's voice was starting to rise.

The General finally broke his gaze with Jack to look intently at Ianto. "Mister Jones, I would appreciate it if you did not speak to me like that."

"General Shipper I feel I should remind you that UNIT has all the authority over Torchwood as a piece of shit. We are completely separate from you, in fact we are above you, and if I told you to fuck yourself right now you would have absolutely no choice but to obey. So I am very sorry mister Shipper but I really couldn't care less about how you would appreciate being spoken too."

"As you can see General Shipper my team really don't take to kindly to people, no matter how small, getting their rights removed. I have tried so hard ever since I took over Torchwood three to keep a strong relationship between us, you have needed our help on more than one occasion and I knew that the time would come when we would need you. Are you really going to let this incident stand in the way of that?" said Jack.

"Captain, what Mathew did was against so many laws."

"Yes it was, but the fact that he was able to do it proves just how smart he really is. Why condemn someone for their intelligence? He belongs in university not in a cell. You did the same exact thing to Toshiko Sato, don't do it again."

"It's protocol Captain."

"Protocol? OK lets talk protocol, Mathew is in Torchwood custody until such time as I see fit to release him and as I reminded you yesterday, he can't be touched while he is in said custody."

"No Captain, we can't touch him this is very true. But how long can you keep him in your custody? We can wait, you see I have done my research; Torchwood can only keep someone in custody for two years before charges are to be laid. Any longer than that they have to be released, or handed over to UNIT." The General said with a smug smile.

"Why are you doing this?"

"Its protocol." The General and the Lieutenant rose from there seats and walked out of the conference room.

"You can't do this!" Jack said before they walked out of the Hub.

"I think you'll find that we can." The General said before they walked through the cog door.

"FUCK!" jack yelled when they left. "Ianto!"

"Yes Jack?"

"Find a loop hole"

"I'll do my best."

Jack knew if anyone could find a loop hole it was Ianto Jones, only he did not hold high hopes, something told him that Mathew wasn't going to get out of this. Four hours later Ianto came running into the Hub from the archives.

"JACK!"

"What did you find something?" Jack said running out of his office.

"Maybe, but you're not going to like it."

* * *

**So what did you think? Sorry for leaving with a cliff hanger but I couldn't resist, I have wanted to do one ever since I saw the last episode of Who! Please let me know what you think! Love you all!**


	9. The good the bad and the beautiful

**I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY!! **It has been sooooooooo long since I updated but I lost my muse with this story, I got it back today but it was frustrating because now that I am back at college I don't have much time to write but here I am with this chapter.

I should warn people there is a line in here that only Australian readers are going to get, its kind of a rip off from a fishermen's friend add (which I don't own just borrowing along with Torchwood).

You will find out a bit about Ianto in this chapter it is very much centred around him well for the most part. **ENJOY!**

* * *

**The good the bad and the beautiful**

Jack was alone in the Hub again, Gwen was cleaning her kitchen again and Ianto was going through old photos again. Only this time they weren't denying why they were upset, no all three of them had the same thing on their minds. After Ianto told them about the loop hole he had found, the afternoon passed in screams, tears and threats.

_Flashback-_

_Jack let out an exasperated groan and he spun around to face Ianto. "I don't care Ianto! It's not happening, I won't allow it!" jack, Gwen and Ianto were standing at opposite ends of the conference room. They were staring daggers at each other._

"_Well I won't Retcon him and we can't send him to UNIT!" Ianto yelled_

"_But why not? Would it be really that bad for him there?" said Gwen in a small voice._

"_God Gwen, have you not been listening to us? It would be hell for him there!" Jack said rounding on the welsh woman._

"_I swear to god Jack if you're going to continue to suggest Retcon I would get off my side RIGHT now!" Ianto said through gritted teeth._

"_What the fuck has got in to you?" Jack gave Ianto a questioning look._

"_Oh I fucking wonder Jack!" Ianto's voice was dripping in sarcasm. "You have been telling us that Torchwood destroys lives and that Mathew is too young to be signed up. Has it slipped your mind that I was 18 when I was recruited? Not to mention the fact that I am still fucking here!"_

"_No Ianto, that hasn't 'slipped my mind' I think about it every fucking day! I think about how the one thing I want for you is a normal life and I can't give it to you. I think about how you have been hurt a thousand times over and how that you're going to continue to get hurt. All because Torchwood got in early and ruined whatever chances you had at stability."_

"_Jack you are right. I have never and will never have a normal life and I have been hurt more times that I would ever like to actually count and I am well aware there is more to come. Did you ever stop, _

_and think, just for a moment that I might actually be happy? I am thoroughly depressed about Toshiko and Owen but I am actually happy despite what I lost that night. As for the normal life thing didn't I talk to you about that last night? I don't want one! the point is Jack I'm happy, and I wouldn't have that if it wasn't for Torchwood! Did you think of that, did it cross your mind even for a second? No, of course you didn't, you're too busy being the high and mighty hero to notice what's right in front of your fucking eyes! God I want to shoot you for shits and giggles sometimes!"_

_Jack looked like he had been slapped by a slippery fish by a woman wearing a red raincoat carrying a panda cub. "You… you're… you're happy?"_

"_Of course I am Jack! Why the fuck wouldn't I be? I'm in love, I never thought that would happen again, and I save the world for a living! I know that when you look at what we do you see gloom and darkness, but I don't Jack! I see light and happiness! And you would too if you ever got off that bloody roof top. You say that we're here fighting for the human race, for the future. But tell me Jack, when was the last time you went and saw what we're fighting for?"_

_Jack wanted to say something but for the first time words had failed him._

_Ianto continued speaking as if he hadn't stoped at all. "Every time I see a family at a park or an elderly couple holding hand in the street or even a mother nagging her daughter about the amount of make-up she wares, I smile. Do you know why Jack?"_

"_Why?" Jack's voice was barely a whisper, but Ianto heard it._

"_Because I know I help them keep that. We stop aliens from invading all of the time. Because we stop them, because of what we do here, they get the very best shot at a normal life." Ianto didn't seem to notice the fact that he was crying. "All my chances at a normal life a long since gone but I don't care and this job, it's worth the risks!"_

_Ianto felt Gwen take his hand. "You're right." She said. "Jack, I agree with Ianto don't make him forget what he lost, sign him up."_

_Jack turned away, shaking his head. "It's his decision to make, but he has to have ALL the facts."_

_End flashback-_

Jack sighed as the events of that afternoon passed through his mind. He sent Mathew home with Ianto not long after that argument. It was agreed that Mathew could relate more to him. He put his head on his hands, he knew Ianto was right, but the words he had said cut deep. The fact was that Jack spent almost 140 years waiting for the Doctor and he just let people pass him by, he let time pass him by. He forgot what it was like to just live he spent so much time inside the Hub he found it odd to remember there was a whole world outside.

"What's wrong with you now?" said a familiar drawl from his door.

Jack let out a frustrated grunt. "What do you want John?"

John threw himself into a chair opposite Jack. "Well someone's mister cranky today isn't he. I saw eye candy leave with the toy boy about half an hour ago. Is Ianto not sharing?"

"Leave me be, please."

"So it is Ianto, am I right? I'm right aren't I? I do love being right."

"Yes, you're right." Jack knew there was no point in hiding it.

John leaned forwards, "I'm all ears, well I'm not but I had a boyfriend who was, he was a great shag but I always got the impression that he never listened to me."

Jack groaned again. "I don't suppose there is any chance of you leaving any time soon?"

"Nope, I', not going anywhere until you talk to me."

"Fine." Jack went into his tale about Mathew, Ianto and the 21st century.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gwen was scrubbing the counter in her kitchen, she was working hard a layer of sweat had formed on her brow. Her mind was working faster than she could possibly imagine. Jack had sent her home not long after Ianto and she got restless because her mind kept retreating back to the argument, so she did the only thing she knew would take her mind off it, she started cleaning. She knew Ianto was right, but she also knew Jack was mad, and a mad Jack was never good news for anyone.

Not too long ago she would have been ecstatic about Jack and Ianto fighting, she would have seen it as a prime opportunity to take her chances at Jack. But now, now she wouldn't dream of it. When Toshiko and Owen died she saw that her infatuation with Jack was nothing but hero worship. She realised that she loved Rhys more that life itself and that Jack and Ianto needed each other that their love is epic, so seeing them fighting like they did cut her deep.

Gwen was inspired by Ianto, he had lost so much in his life but still he was fighting, he was stronger than any of them despite it all. Maybe whatever he spoke to Mathew about would be good for him. Watching Ianto argue with jack made Gwen think it was possible to work for Torchwood and yet still be happy. The thought of this calmed her down a little, but she was still freaking out just not as completely as before.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ianto walked into his lounge room and saw Mathew looking at his bookcase. "Come sit down Mathew." Ianto sat on his sofa and opened a black box. It was about the size of a shoe box, covered in dust and looked like it had been in a cupboard for many a year.

Mathew sat next to Ianto and peered into the box. "What's all this?"

"This is my life, my life before Torchwood three. As you can see I don't have as many photos and memories in this one as I do that one." Ianto pointed to the box that held the photos he was looking at two nights ago. The box on his lap held some letters, ticket stubs, a few photos and some other bits of seemingly useless things. "Mathew, let me tell you a story.

"When I was 18 I was recruited to Torchwood one, they recruited me because I was trained highly in hand on hand combat and that appealed to them. I was put into field training straight away; it was just basic stuff at first you know advanced physical combat and basic weapons. I was promoted not long after my 19th birthday, put into lethal weapons training and then I was put in a team that did regular field missions.

"After about a year they noticed that my reports were different to the others, more detailed, more organised. They transferred me to the research department where they put me in the archives. That's where I met Lisa, I was amazed at how easy it was to talk to her, I hadn't met anyone other that soldiers for over a year. We made friends quickly; she seemed to see past the simple archivist and deadly solider shell I had put up. She saw the real me not the Torchwood one.

"Me and her were friends for a few years, we made more friends within Torchwood we kind of had our own little group there. Lisa and I started dating not long after my 22nd birthday. I seemed to have the perfect life, love, friends, a steady job, but it was a lie, I wasn't happy, not in the slightest. I think I knew deep down but I wouldn't admit to the fact that I was working for Brittan's most corrupt institution. They were using alien tech fo9r their own benefit and I just sat there and watched it crumble. I probably would have left if it wasn't for Lisa; I loved her so I had to stay with her.

"It all fell apart with Canary Warf. I lost so much that day, I lost the friends who had become more like family and even though I didn't realise it at the time, I lost the only woman I ever loved. I watched everything crumble; I watched my life burn before my eyes. Everyone died and I lived, I had nothing."

"Why are you tilling me this Ianto?" Mathew watched as Ianto dug around in the box, he seemed to be driving down memory lane.

"Because when I was at your flat yesterday, I was telling you about Torchwood, I only told you the good, needed to know the bad."

"But, why?" Mathew picked up a photo of Ianto and a young dark woman.

"Because I didn't before, I told you about the wonderful feelings I have and how beautiful it all is, but Mathew you needed to know the truth. You needed to know that it isn't all fun and games, that there are real risks involved and that the average age for a Torchwood employee is 35. Well the latter excludes Jack he's excluded from most rules actually, like the rules of physics for example."

"Ianto you're making no sense, and you're still not telling me why."

"Well when I was looking for a loop hole earlier, I found one. It turns out that due too certain amendments in the late 80's, UNIT have absolutely no power over a Torchwood employee."

"Oh" Mathew lent deep into the chair.

"Yeah." There was a thick silence after this but Ianto couldn't take it he had to say… something… anything. "Yeah, so that means that you have another option, that's a good thing righ-"

"Ianto, shut up for a minute." Ianto was shocked but complied. "I want to ask you something"

"OK, shoot."

"You just told me that Torchwood is full of risks and you're pretty much guaranteed a short and lonely life."

"Well I didn't say that exactly."

"No, but it is true. So here's my question; are you happy Ianto? Despite everything you are happy aren't you? Is it worth it?"

Ianto took a deep breath and let a small smile cross his features. "Yeah Mathew, I am. And yes , it is."

**HOURS LATER**

Ianto was sitting on his kitchen counter with a phone to his ear. "Jack? It's Ianto, Mathew's made a decision."

* * *

**So what do you think? Oh and the line I took from the add, was the bit about jack looking like he had been hit by a slippery fish by a woman in a red raincoat. Please review.**


	10. The end is just the begining

**Ok so before you read this I should warn you all that I have used a character from another fic of mine. It's from 'not just another day'. It's not essential that you read that first but it might help. ENJOY!**

* * *

_Ianto was sitting on his kitchen counter with a phone to his ear. "Jack? It's Ianto, Mathew's made a decision."_

**The end is just the beginning**

"Oh really?"

There was a knock on Ianto's front door. "Ah yeah, can you hold on a second? Someone's at my door."

Ianto opened the door to his flat, then lent against it. "You know you're making a habit out of this." Ianto hung up his phone.

Jack put his mobile in his pocket. "A habit out of what?"

"Turning up on my door step late at night, unannounced I might add."

"Well you did ring me."

"Jack you're good, but even you can't cross the city in a matter of seconds."

"Nah you're right. I was just about to let myself in when you rang me. Where's Mathew?"

"In bed I think, he had a bit of a stressful day. He turned in early."

"Ianto, um can I come in?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah." Ianto only just noticed that they were still on the threshold, he stepped aside. "Come in."

"Thanks." Jack followed Ianto into the kitchen.

"Tea?"

"Um sure." Jack sat on one of the stools by the counter. They were silent as Ianto made the warm beverage. Ianto sat on a stool next to Jack when he was done, things were uncomfortable the argument was obviously still fresh on their minds. "I'm sorry Ianto."

Ianto looked like he was studying his tea with great interest.

Jack let out a breath. "I mean it Ianto, I'm sorry. You were absolutely right. After you and Mathew and Gwen left, I was, well I was brooding in my office and John turned up. Once he saw me he wouldn't leave until I told him exactly what was wrong. So I did, I told him what you said and how I knew you were right. When I was talking with him, I realised something, I have become cold."

"No Jack, oh god no, you haven't gone cold!"

"No but I have Ianto. Over the years I somehow lost the ability to just live. There is so much life pumping through my veins but I don't live. I hide away in my underground fortress and I stand on top of that rooftop, but I never see what lies in between. Hohn told me that I should really listen to you because you were, what did he say?; 'oozing intelligence' and I should go and see what I am fighting for. I got off my rooftop Ianto. I walked so far, yet not nearly far enough and I saw so much, yet so little at the same time."

"Jack what are you babbling on about?"

"I walked all around, I have no idea where but I walked for hours and I could have gone on so much further. I saw all of the little things you spoke about, the things that usually go unnoticed by me, people shopping, having dinner, getting good and wasted. It was so little but I saw so much. All these people were living, just living life, and just being normal. Once upon a simpler time I wanted that, I wanted normal. I use to want a house, kids, maybe a dog, a Volvo but I don't anymore. I realised how lucky I am, like you said, because of what we do those people get to have a normal life. And that's amazing."

Ianto smiled as he watched a goofy grin cross Jack's face. "You got all of that from one little was around the city?"

"Well Mister Jones you do know how to get inside my head. When I was walking I couldn't stop thinking about you and everything you said. I felt guilty because I let you leave thinking I was angry at you and you left angry at me, when it was really just being my usual stubborn 'high and mighty hero' self. I love you Ianto and I should have listened to you in the first place."

"Yes Jack, you should have. I'm not just a pretty face in cute suits." Ianto took Jacks hand in his. "But I love you anyway."

"Jack smiled and pulled Ianto onto his lap. Ianto struggled and said; "Jack you'll break the stool!"

"Will not. Now sit still." Ianto reluctantly complied. "So, tell me, what did Mathew say?"

"He said yes. Now before you say 'Does he know the risks?' yes he does. When we were talking the other day at his flat, I told him all the good stuff, basically what I told you today. So I told him all the bad stuff when we got back and even after all that, he still wants to join up."

"Well that's a tech-y, now we need a medic."

"Well not yet." Ianto said before placing a small kiss on Jacks neck. "I mean, it can wait till tomorrow." Another behind his ear. "Can't it?"

"Why Mister Jones I do believe you are trying to seduce me."

Ianto ran his tongue over Jacks ear. "What are you going to do about it?" jack gasped and Ianto took this opportunity to slide his tongue into Jacks willing mouth.

The night passed with a make up session in both the kitchen and the hall way and gentle love making in Ianto's bed. They fell asleep in each others arms for the first time in almost three months, two lovers entwined in a mix of arms and legs.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jack found himself walking to the bakery in the morning, he was hunting, hunting for breakfast. When he was about to walk in he ran right into a woman coming out, he said a quick apology without paying much attention and continued walking.

"Captain Harkness?"

Jack turned around and gaped at the woman he bumped into.

"Oh my god it is you."

"Stephanie? Stephanie Myles? Oh my- wait, you remember me?"

"Yeah I um… never took the retcon. I still have it though; I didn't want to risk dropping it down the sink."

"Why?"

"Maybe we should go somewhere a bit more, um, private." Stephanie indicated to the amount of people around them.

"Oh right yeah, come on." Stephanie followed Jack back to Ianto's flat, without breakfast.

"Ianto!" Jack called when he let Stephanie and himself inside.

"Jack? That was quick whe-" Ianto stopped mid-sentence when he saw who accompanied Jack. "Stephanie?"

"Yep, that's me."

"But how do you still…?"

"She was just about to explain it to me."

They went and say in the lounge room. "OK so after we had that little chat, I walked for awhile, I just wanted to get my head around what happened. After a few hours of just walking I realised that I wanted to remember, that maybe knowing the truth is worth the pain you all hold behind your eyes. After that I left the hospital, I wanted to do more to help."

"I can't argue with that." Jack said with a smile. "Well then _Doctor _Myles I have a question for you." Jack looked over to Ianto who smiled in agreement.

"What would that be Captain?"

"Seeing as you want to do more to help, how would you like to come and work for us?"

"What? Isn't Owen your medic?"

"He… he died." Jack looked at the floor, Ianto took his hand. "So did Toshiko. Almost three months ago."

"Oh god, Jack, I am so sorry!"

"Thanks." Jack said with a small smile. "So what do you think? Want to join up? Make a difference? Come where the action is?"

"Smooth" muttered Ianto.

"Yes Jack, oh god yes!"

"Funny Ianto said the same thing this morning."

"Jack!"

"Ianto!" Came a voice from the other room. "Is Jack back yet?" Mathew walked into the room. "Oh hello"

"Hi." Said Stephanie

"Mathew meet Stephanie." Said Ianto. "Or should I say Tech-y meet Medic."

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I can't believe Gwen is going to beat me to work!" Ianto said as they drove to the Hub.

"I don't know what you're bitching at me for." Said Jack who was playing with the radio.

"Jack, if you picked up breakfast this morning, we would have been early!"

"Well I'm sorry if I got distracted by a woman who wasn't supposed to know me!"

"Are they always like this?" Stephanie asked Mathew who was sitting in the back seat with her.

"You should count yourself lucky; at least Jack's wearing pants today."

"There you are!" said Gwen when they came through the cog door.

"Gwen it's lovely to see you as well." Said Jack. "I have something I want to show you." He stepped aside to reveal Stephanie crossing the threshold.

"Stephanie!" Gwen shrieked. "Wait weren't you retconned?"

"Yeah, well change of plans."

"Stephanie has agreed to come on as Torchwoods medic and Mathew is the new tech-nerd." Said Jack. "Now I am going to go and inform UNIT of these new developments."

Jack walked into his office and he saw a letter sitting on his desk. It was written in a familiar hand, sat down and began to read.

_My Jack_

_A few days ago you asked me what I was still doing here. Then, I hand an answer for that question, a valid one, but now, now I don't. Before I couldn't leave because you were broken and you continued to break, I couldn't leave you like that. Not when you were mourning so completely._

_You're not anymore, you have almost completely healed. I want you to know that I still love you, but I know that you and Ianto belong together. I may drop in again one day, but just in case;_

_Good bye old friend_

_Forever yours  
John  
xx_

Jack smiled to himself as he read the words over again and again. Deep down he knew he still loved John but that love could never compare to that in which he felt for Ianto.

After he got off the phone to a very disgruntled General, he had a giant smile on. He went and stood at his door and watched his team. Gwen was chatting animatedly to Stephanie on the sofa and Ianto was joking with Mathew at the latter's new desk as they filled out the 'new employee report'. Somehow Jack knew that it was going to be OK, sure they will risk everything everyday, but if Ianto was any indicator, they will at least be happy.

Jack walked over to Ianto and put an arm around Ianto's waist. He marvelled at the fact that this 25-year-old Welshman has changed his life forever. And he couldn't be happier about it.

And so Torchwood was rebuilt, rebuilt on a foundation stronger than concrete that will outlast them all, including Jack.

* * *

**So that's all folks it's done! I can't believe I actually finished this! Thanks to everyone who has stuck with me with this!! **


End file.
